Vampire's Curse Island
'''Vampire's Curse Island '''is the 25th island released on Poptropica. Plot Synopsis For centuries, a truce has existed between the people of a remote mountain village, and the vampire who lives in the castle high above. Now, that truce is shattered, and Count Bram has captured a young villager. Can you rescue her from his evil clutches -- and avoid being struck by the vampire's curse? Non-Member Demo You will arive at main street.You will see a woman crying.Go talk to her.She will tell you that her teenager and a boy friend has been kidnapped by Count Bram.Then your mission starts.Go past the woman and start running and go right.You will see the teenager's boy friend.Tell him "Are you going to save her".The boy friend will tell you that he will find an other cute girl and he leaves.Then jump on a branch and go on the left edge.A wolf will jump at you and make you fall.Go back to the left edge and jump off it.You will land beside a tree with a big hole and a wolf will be attacking you.Click on the hole and then keep clicking the branch next to you until you knock out the wolf.Click on the hole again to get out. Climb the stairs until you get on a branch. Another wolf will chase you and break the branch. You will get a log. Climb up again and cut the vine on the bridge, causing the wolf to fall. Use the steps of the bridge as a ladder and go to the next area.Go into the hut and get the crowbar and book. Then Go to the castle. Push a boulder onto the first fountain. Then use the crowbar to get the other boulder out. Full Walkthrough You will arive at main street.You will see a woman crying.Go talk to her.She will tell you that her teenager and a boy friend has been kidnapped by Count Bram.Then your mission starts.Go past the woman and start running and go right.You will see the teenager's boy friend.Tell him "Are you going to save her".The boy friend will tell you that he will find an other cute girl and he leaves.Then jump on a branch and go on the left edge.A wolf will jump at you and make you fall.Go back to the left edge and jump off it.You will land beside a tree with a big hole and a wolf will be attacking you.Click on the hole and then keep clicking the branch next to you until you knock out the wolf.Click on the hole again to get out. Climb the stairs until you get on a branch. Another wolf will chase you and break the branch. You will get a log. Climb up again and cut the vine on the bridge, causing the wolf to fall. Use the steps of the bridge as a ladder and go to the next area.Go into the hut and get the crowbar and book. Then Go to the castle. Push a boulder onto the first fountain. Then use the crowbar to get the other boulder out. Bonus Quest In the bonus quest Christopher reveals that Count Bram gave him a cursed gift that turned him into a vampire. Then a vampire slayor named Cactus Von Garlic arrives at the scene to kill Christopher. However Christopher turns the player into a vampire to give him enough time to get away. Luckily Katya knocks out the slayor to give the player a head start to get the ingredeants for the vampire cure. Once the player returns to normal, Cactus is surprised to learn about the cure because he thought the only way to stop vampires was to kill them. So Cactus decides to become a 'vampire savior'. After Cactus leaves the player comments, "What a weirdo." First 10 Finishers Silver Seal Tough Lion Characters * Katya * Christopher * You * Count Bram * Cactus Von Garlic Items Log. Teen vampire novel. Crowbar. Glass eye. Armory key. Crossbow. Bucket. Garlic. Wilted wolfsbane. Count Bram's notebook. Root causes book. Mandrake root. Anti-Vampirisim serum. Cage key. Medallion. Special Items Places Main street. Cliffs. Castle grounds. Mausoleum. Castle entrance. Laboratory. Great hall. Armory. Count's chamber. Castle towers. Common room Memorable Quotes Gallery Vampire's Curse Island's cinema..jpg|A picture of the Island's cinema. Videos 500px|right|Poptropica: Vampire's Curse Island Trivia Reviews External Links Category:Islands Category:2012 islands Category:Vampire's Curse Island